


Complete

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby is found on the doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: There are a few fics out there where baby Tony makes an appearance and Gibbs takes care of him. I want to write one of them too, but I thought that maybe what happens if Tim is the one with a baby Tony.

Complete

Tim McGee walked towards his apartment building. They finally got to go home after a tough case and it was finally over and for that he was glad. Gibbs had been growling and yelling more than any other case before. He had also gotten a lot of head slaps. He walked out of the elevator and down the hallway towards his apartment when he saw a baby carrier with a baby inside. He quickly got his phone out and dialed Gibbs number and told him that he had a baby on his doorstep. He looked at the angelic sleeping face and wondered who would do this.

He looked up as the elevator dinged and saw that Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Henry the senior agent walk up to them.

"So who would leave a baby on your doorstep?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to pick him up because I was afraid to contaminate the crime scene."

"Good job. Let's get this over with, so you can pick him up." Gibbs looked at the blue pajama clad infant.

They dusted the car seat and then when they were done Gibbs nodded towards the baby for Tim to pick up. When the infant was in Tim's arms the baby woke up and then started babbling. There was an envelope in the bottom of the carrier and Tim picked it up. He handed the baby to Gibbs who held him and then he started to open it up.

Tim,

I know that you are a kind and caring man. That is why I fell in love with you. I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks into our relationship and I knew that I had to leave. I am sorry for the heartache that I put you through. Our son is named Anthony Dominic DiNozzo. He is a good baby and I know that you would make a good father. My father wanted me to get rid of him and if I didn't then he would. I couldn't let that happen, so I had to leave him with you. I signed all the documents that you would need to be signed to make him your son legally.

Love,

Allison DiNozzo

He looked at his boss and then at the baby in his arms. "His name is Anthony Dominic DiNozzo. His mother is Allison and she left me legal papers, so I can make him my son."

The baby cooed and waved his tiny hands in the air. "Congratulations, it's a boy." Gibbs said as he handed Tim his new son.

"I don't know anything about babies, Boss."

"You'll learn." Gibbs smirked at Tim as he looked at his son.

The baby patted his chin as he was babbling again. "I'll have to get things for him though."

Tim put the baby in the carrier and took the baby and the diaper bag inside. There were diapers, formula and baby toys inside. "I need to ask Abby to come over and we can both get things for the baby. I think I might need to get a bigger apartment too. This is only one room apartment. I need a room for Tony too." He picked up the baby again.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anthony seems to be too big for the little guy." He tickled the tiny stomach and the baby grabbed his finger and wouldn't let go. Ducky had given a check up on the infant and he was in good health. Tim smiled at his new son. He loved him already and couldn't think of giving him away, or abandoning him.

"I'm going to keep him, Boss."

"Good."

He took out his phone and asked Abby to come to his apartment, but didn't tell her anything yet. She took one look at the smiling, babbling infant and raced towards him. He had already put the baby back in his carrier before Abby came inside.

"He's adorable, Tim. Who's is he?"

"He's mine. A girl that I had a relationship dropped him and abandoned him on my doorstep and wrote me this note. He showed her the note and while she was reading it looked down at his son and touched his little hand and smiled when he grabbed his finger.

"You love him already, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Abby walked up to the baby and smiled at him. "Hello, Anthony."

"I'm going to be calling him Tony."

Abby glanced at Tim and then back at the little boy. She tickled his stomach and the little boy grabbed her finger with his other hand. He babbled and smiled at the both of them.

"Awe, isn't he cute."

"How old is he?"

"The birth certificate says he's almost a year old. He will turn one next month."

"Let's have a birthday party for him."

"That sounds good, Abby. I will have to tell my parents that they have a grandson and I still have to get a crib and other baby things for him. I will also have to get a new house because this is only a one-bedroom apartment. He needs his own room."

"I'll help you get the baby things and with the new house." She smiled at him.

"We should get a crib, diapers and formula for him now and maybe some toys."

Tim grabbed the carrier and buckled the precious cargo in the back seat. He got the crib, diapers, formula, clothes, a blanket and toys for the baby.

The next day Tim called his parents and told them that they were grandparents. They would be coming over to see the new baby. They instantly fell in love with the little guy.

Abby would come over every other day and they fell in love once again. They got married a couple of months after Tony's first birthday and Abby adopted Tony. They also brought a new two-bedroom house. He looked at his new wife and his son and smiled. He felt complete now with his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Takes place during Faith. I wasn't sure if I should have made Tony three, or four, so I picked three.

Complete

Faith

The three-year-old little boy sat by the T.V. watching a movie and when the door opened he jumped up and raced towards it and ran towards his father who picked him up.

"Daddy, you're home." The boy smiled and kissed Tim's cheek and then hugged him.

"Yes, I am little man."

"Can we go to Grandpa's now?" The boy said as he started wiggling because he wanted down.

"Let me change, Tony."

"Okay, but hurry up. I wanna see Grandpa." The little boy ran into the kitchen

"Mommy, Daddy's home."

"Yes, I heard." Abby smiled at her energetic son. The boy bounced around the kitchen as he waited for his father to emerge, so they can go to Grandpa's house.

"Daddy said we can go to Grandpa's house when he gets changed." Tony said as he ran up to his Mom and let her pick him up.

"I heard that too." She said as she tickled his little tummy and Tony laughed his childish giggles could be heard through the house.

"How was your day?" Tim said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It was good. This little guy did a disappearing act when we went to the store today. Luckily I found him. We really need to put a tracker on him."

"Tony, you have to stop doing that, son."

"I didn't mean it Daddy. I just saw a toy and wandered away from Mommy."

"I know son, but you need to be more careful." He said to his son. "Are you ready?" asked his wife and son.

"Yes." They both said at once.

"Then let's go." He watched as their son was set down and then watched as he raced towards his coat to put it on. He looked like he needed help, so Tim walked over to Tony and helped put on his coat and his mittens. When they were at the car he put his son in his car seat.

The little boy raced towards the house as he was let out of his car seat and set on the ground. "Wait for us, son" Tim said, but Tony didn't listen to him. Abby grabbed her bag that had presents in it and they made their way towards the front door and knocked. Ever since Gibbs had been caring for Tony when they wanted time for just themselves he had put in a new doorknob and started locking it.

"Grandpa." Tony said as he saw Gibbs and raised his arms to be picked up.

"Is there something that you're not telling me, Leroy?" Asked Jackson who was standing behind him.

"Come in." He said to Tim and Abby.

When he closed the door he turned to his father. "When Tim and Abby got married and she adopted Tim's son I stepped up and adopted Tony as my grandson. I take care of him sometimes when Abby and Tim need to be alone. That is why the guest room isn't a guest room anymore. It is Tony's room when he's here."

"I see." Jackson said as he glanced at Tim, Abby and the little boy in his son's arms.

"Tony, I want you to meet my father, Jackson. Dad, I want you to meet Anthony Dominic McGee."

"Hello, Tony."

"Hi." The little boy said as he hid his face and then looked at Jackson.

"He's a good looking boy. So where was he when you came to Stillwater?"

"He was with my parents." Replied Tim

They had dinner and talked amongst themselves. Tony would try to join the conversation.

"Tony don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Sorry, Daddy." He answered after he swallowed his food.

He talked about the movie that he was watching when his Daddy came home and then a movie that they had all watched last Saturday. He loved movies and even at a young age he was talking about them. Abby helped to put the leftovers away and then helped with the dishes.

Tony ran towards the Christmas tree when he was set down from his chair. He touched one of the ornaments on the tree and watched it sway back and forth. He saw the packages under the tree. He wanted to touch one, but his Mommy said that he shouldn't touch the presents, or Santa wouldn't come to their house.

"Are you ready for Santa?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy took me to see Santa and then we went and watched a movie."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"And what did you tell Santa you wanted."

Jackson watched as Tony tell his son what he had asked Santa. He laughed at the little boys antics. He is going to be a handful when he got older Jackson thought to himself. He said goodbye when Abby, Tim and Tony left.

"What a cute family." Jackson said

"Yes, they are and I am glad that he has another grandpa. Tim's parents love him too. Abby's father is dead and I wanted him to have another Grandpa."

"I'm glad that he has you for a Grandpa. He's a special little boy."

"That he is."

"I was just thinking that he's going to be a handful when he grows up."

"He might already be." He told his father of another one of Tony's disappearing acts and was luckily quickly located.

"You're right. He's already a handful. Hopefully he won't pull anymore-disappearing acts anymore. It's not good for a young boy to be missing." Jackson replied.

"No, it's not." Gibbs replied. Tony and his parents would be coming over for Christmas Day to open their presents. Gibbs and his father went downstairs and gathered the Christmas presents that they had made and carried them upstairs to give to the children.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I am trying to keep Tony as IC as he is on the show. I wasn't sure if I should have made Tony a baby before Michael was killed and have Tony meet Michael, but then decided to have Tony a baby a little before Faith. I think this will be the last chapter.

Complete

Abby sat in the car and watched as her son stood flirting with a girl and the girl that he was talking to was laughing and flirting with Tony. She shook her head as her son talked to the girl. Her son was growing up fast. She never thought that in her life that she would be what she dubbed a soccer mom, but here she was waiting for her son to notice that she was there. Suddenly Tony looked her way and smiled at her. He turned to the girl, said goodbye and then started walking towards the car. She knew that she wasn't Tony's biological Mom, but that didn't mean that she loved him any less. She loved him just as much as if he was her biological child and she knew that Tony loved her too.

"Hi, Mom"

"Hi, son. How was your day? Do you have homework?"

"I had a good day. I only have a little bit of homework."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Her name is Kelsey."

She pulled out into traffic and then turned towards the NCIS headquarters. Tony only had a half-day and Tim's parents were away and couldn't watch him, the babysitter that they used wasn't available and they didn't want to leave Tony alone. Tony was thirteen years old and had told them that he was old enough to stay at home by himself, but they didn't want the chance that he would get himself into trouble. Trouble almost always seemed to follow him. It wasn't Tony's fault, but sometimes it just seemed to follow him.

Abby stepped off of the elevator and into the bullpen with Tony in tow. She saw that the desks were empty and wondered if they got a call when she was out picking up Tony. She pointed to his father's desk.

"Do you homework and maybe you can help me in the lab."

"Okay." Tony replied. He wasn't that great in knowing what her Mom and Dad were talking about when they were doing their computer stuff, but he liked to help his Mom. Tony sat at his Dad's desk and turned to his backpack, unzipped it and took out the homework that he needed to finish. He was almost done when the elevator opened up and the team made it's way towards their desks.

"Hi, Grandpa, Aunt Ziva, Uncle Henry and Dad."

"Hi, son. Are you done with your homework?"

"I'm just about done. Just one more question and that is it. He was lucky that he didn't have any math homework because he hated it and he wasn't good at it. He hated math and probably always will. He turned back to his homework and finished the last question. He closed the book and his notebook and put it into his backpack.

"Mom said when I was finished that I could go to her lab."

"Okay, go ahead."

Tony jumped up from the chair and hurried towards the elevator and punched the button. When the elevator opened he heard his Mom's music that she loved so much. He really didn't care for it and when he entered the lab he turned it really low.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Abby said without looking up and when she did she saw Tony. "Sorry, son. I thought it was Gibbs."

"It's okay, Mom."

He turned to see what his Mom was doing and walked up to see if he could help her. He turned towards the door as Jimmy came inside and handed his Mom some evidence. "Hi, Uncle Jimmy."

"Hey, Tony. What are you doing here?"

"I have a half day and Mom drove me here. She didn't want me to spend time home alone. By the way I loved that movie. It was about a boy who was left alone during Christmas and thieves came to the house and he helped catch them. There were sequels to the first movie."

Jimmy smiled as Tony told him about the movie. He couldn't believe that Tony loved movies and loved to talk about them. "How's Uncle Ducky?"

"He's good. He's in the middle of an autopsy."

Tony nodded and said goodbye to what he called the autopsy gremlin. He liked Jimmy. He turned to his Mom and saw that she was busy with doing something, so he decided to go to the NCIS gym. His grandpa taught him how to box and use the punching bag. He put on the gloves that were sitting around and made his way towards the punching bag.

Abby looked up from her work and looked around when she saw that Tony was nowhere to be seen. She walked towards the other room to see if he was there and when she didn't find him she turned to the computer to look through the camera footage. She followed Tony as he made his way towards the gym. She shook her head again and made her ways towards the gym.

"Tony, you can't just leave without telling me where you're going."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but it was a little bit boring without doing something."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand that you need to do work."

"Let's go back to the lab."

She didn't want Tony to go to the bullpen in case if there were photos of a dead body on the screen. She didn't want her son to have nightmares if he saw something like that. She knew that she and Tim couldn't protect Tony with everything, but they could with some things.

When the got back to the lab Abby told him that he could use her computer. He checked his email and then surfed the Internet. He turned on the IM program on and started to talk to one of his friends who were online.

When it was time to go home he said goodbye to his friend and then turned off the computer. He then went back upstairs with his Mom and grabbed his backpack. He hugged his Grandpa and said goodbye to his Uncle Henry and Aunt Ziva hugging both of them too. When he got into the backseat he buckled up and looked out the window as they pulled away from the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Okay, so chapter three wasn't the last chapter. I had this thought of wondering what would happen if Tony's Mom wanted to meet Tony.

Complete

Thirteen-year-old Tony walked up the walkway towards the house and he bounced the basketball in his hands and when he got closer he put the basketball under his arm and opened the door. He closed the door and put the basketball by the door. His Dad was waiting in the living room waiting for him. He wondered what he had done wrong now. His father didn't look mad, so maybe this wasn't about him. Maybe it was something else. He hoped that his parents weren't getting a divorce. One of his friends told him this was kind of like what happened when they told him that they were getting a divorce.

"Am I in trouble? I came home on time."

"No, you're not in trouble. I need to talk to you." His Dad said as his Mom came walking in.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down, son."

Tony walked to the couch and sat down and watched as his parents also sat down.

"You know that you're my son and that your biological mother left you on my door."

"Yes, I know that."

"You're biological mother wants to see you."

"I don't want to see her. I already have a Mom and that's Mom. To me she's my biological Mom" He said as he smiled at Abby.

"I know. Allison contacted me today and wants to meet you. She saw you a couple of days ago when we were at the park on your birthday. She watched you when we were having the party. She saw you play football with Grandpa." Tim said.

"I don't want to see her, Dad. I don't care if she wants to see me. What kind of mother leaves her child on a doorstep? I don't want to see her."

"Okay, you don't have to. I told her that I would talk to you and ask. She would respect your wishes she said.

"Good because I have nothing to say to her."

"Okay, I understand. I'll tell her that you don't want to see her."

"Can I go upstairs now?"

"Of course."

Tim watched as his son walk upstairs to his room and then heard the door close and then heard his music being turned on. He turned to his wife and smiled at her.

"I'm glad that he thinks of you as his real Mom."

"I love him just like he was my biological child."

They turned on the T.V. to see what was on. It was only an hour away until they had to start dinner and then would have to start dinner. It was nice just to have a family day and both of them didn't have to go back to work since it was Saturday.

Tim snuggled with his wife and kissed her and then turned back to the T.V. Suddenly the phone rang and he got up to get it. The music was still on and he knew that Tony didn't hear it.

"Tim McGee speaking."

"Hello, Tim. Did you speak to our son?"

"He's not your son anymore. He's mine and my wife's son."

"I was the one who carried him for nine months."

"And you were the one who left him on my doorstep with legal documents making him mine."

"Yes, I know. I just want to talk to him to see him up close."

"He doesn't want to see you, Allison."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he did. He thinks of my wife as his real Mom. He doesn't want to meet you."

"Okay, I understand and I wish he would change his mind."

"He's not going to, Allison."

"And I will respect his wishes."

"Good and never call him again."

"Goodbye, Tim."

"Goodbye, Allison"

He hung up the phone and went back to sit by his wife. "She won't be calling back."

"I sure hope not."

\---

Allison DiNozzo sat in the car with her camera in the park where her son was currently playing football with an older man. She wondered if this man was Tim's wife's father. She watched her son smile and laugh as he caught the ball and then throw the ball back to the man. She snapped a few pictures and then watched as Tim got out the cake and open it. She saw Tim call out to her son and saw that her son took the football and trot to the picnic table. She watched as the man who had threw the ball walk towards the table too. She saw that there were a few people there. There were Tim's parents. She remembered meeting them once. She saw an older man, a younger woman and two other men and wondered who they were. She saw that her son was happy. They looked like a happy family. She wanted to see her son and get to know him. He looked like a healthy young man. Sometimes she wondered what her life would be like if her son was in her life. Just because she gave up her son didn't mean that he didn't love him.

She put the phone down after she got off the phone to Tim. She was kind of saddened to know that her son didn't want to see her, but she would respect his wishes. She didn't blame him. After all she did leave him on his father's doorstep.

\-----

"It's time to start dinner." He said as he stood back up and walked towards the kitchen. He saw Abby get up off the couch and walk towards the kitchen too. When they were done Tim walked up the stairs and knocked on Tony's door. When it opened he told Tony to get downstairs because it was time for dinner.

When they were eating dinner they talked about school, work and everything else. When dinner was done, leftovers put away, dishes were put in the dishwasher and pots were washed they went into the living room to watch a movie. Tony had popped some popcorn to watch the movie before they selected the movie and popped it in.

When it was done Tony went back upstairs and Tim and Abby watched the news. Tony went back upstairs and popped in a DVD of Magnum P.I. into the DVD player. It wasn't time for bed and it was a Saturday night, so he wanted to watch an episode before going to bed. He loved Magnum P.I. and had loved it ever since he got the first season on DVD. His Uncle Ducky had gotten it for him for a present for a Birthday and then had gotten the rest after his finished the first season. He sometimes would watch them over and over again. He loved them so much.

When it was time for him to go to sleep Tony came back downstairs to hug his parents and tell them good night. Abby and Tim turned back to the television and each of them wondered what they did to have such a wonderful child. Sometimes he was a handful, but he was such a nice kid. They loved him even when he was a handful and couldn't think of not having him in their lives.

They smiled at each other and they both found that they were both thinking the same thing. They turned off the T.V. and went upstairs to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Complete

McGee sat at his typewriter and wondered what he should write next. He had written Deep Six already, but was about to write another book. He had written about his teammates, but put different names to protect their identities. He was McGregor; Abby was Amy Sutton and the rest of the team. He hadn't put his son in the book because he wanted to keep him out of it. He looked out into the backyard and watched as his fourteen year old son play basketball with one of his friends. He smiled as his son made another basket and then turned back to the typewriter. It was a beautiful sunny day and he really didn't want to write because it was a nice day.

He gave up and went into the kitchen and took out a soda and opened it. He went outside and watched the boys play and then looked and watched as his wife picked another vegetable from their home grown vegetable garden.

His wife loved organic vegetables and most of them were grown in their garden and they even had some fruit trees. Tony loved the vegetables and fruit that they had grown too. He was a good eater and not all that picky even when he was younger. He had always been a good eater.

"Do you need help, honey?" Tim asked his wife as she put a tomato into the basket that she had next to her.

"No, I'm fine. I thought that you were going to write?"

"I had a case of writer's block and it was too beautiful to be inside."

"It is a nice day." She smiled at him and then watched as her son and his friend play basketball. She smiled again as she put another tomato into the basket. She was going to make homemade spaghetti sauce for dinner tonight. She would pick some fresh herbs too for tonight. Tony loved her spaghetti sauce.

Tony sunk another basket and then told Jason that he was thirsty. He ran towards the kitchen and got himself and Jason a soda. He tossed his friend his soda, opened his and drank from the bottle. They sat on the grass as they drank their sodas.

"Mom, did you buy and snacks?"

"Yes, they're in the pantry."

Abby had gone grocery shopping earlier in the day and had unpacked the groceries when Jason and Tony were playing basketball. Tony got up and went inside and came outside with a bag of chips. He opened them and both of them ate the whole bag while they drank their sodas.

"Don't ruin your appetite, Tony. We're having spaghetti tonight." Abby said.

"I love your spaghetti sauce, Mom."

"I know you do."

When they were done eating Tony took the empty bag and threw it away. They played another game of basketball and then it was time for Jason to go home. Tony went inside and played one of his many video games on his X-Box.

He liked playing video games, but he also liked playing sports too. He already made up his mind that he was going to go to Ohio State on a sports scholarship. His father had tried to play video games with him. His Dad was good with video games, but not as good as Tony was. He had often beaten his Dad playing video games with him. His Dad also tried to play basketball with him too, but he wasn't too good with that either. He loved that his Dad tried to play basketball with him and loved him for it.

It was almost time for school to be over and he couldn't wait. They were going to go to Universal Studio's in Florida. It would be fun. He had remembered their past vacations. Once they had gone to Disneyland and the other time they went to Disney World. He had looked at the Universal Studio's website and saw all the fun rides. His Mom would go with him on the roller coasters. His Dad was afraid of heights and would get sick on them.

He loved his family. It didn't matter to him that his Mom wasn't his biological Mom. To him she was and always would be. He also loved his Grandpa. He knew that Gibbs wasn't really his Grandpa, but that didn't matter to him.

He was getting bored after an hour of game play and so he turned off everything and went back outside. His Mom had already been inside and put the basket on the counter. He went outside and watched as his parents sit side by side together on the swing set and he sat on one of the chairs.

They talked for a while about different things. Tony didn't mind that he wasn't in his Dad's book and he knew that he was starting another one too.

"So how did your writing go today, Dad?"

"I had writer's block, so I decided to come outside. It's a beautiful day too."

Tony smiled at that. He hopped up and grabbed the basketball. Both his parents looked at him and shook their heads at their son's boundless energy. They wished that they could have his energy. She only had the energy when she had lots of Caf Pow. She loved her drink of choice and so did Tim. Tony never did like it though. They watched as their son sink another basket and after a while they both went in to start dinner. Tony had quit and went upstairs to take a shower before dinner. After that he went to the computer to see if he had any emails from his friends. Then did some research on his report that he had to do for school.

When they were eating dinner they talked some more about school, work and other things. He had overheard one day that one of their cases revolved about murders that had happened in his Dad's book. He had a stalker. He had never told his parents that he had heard them, but he was worried for his Dad during that time. He was glad that the person that was responsible was put into jail.

He turned to his parents who had sat on the couch and had put in a movie. He finished with printing the pages that he had gotten and then made his way towards the chair by the couch and sat down to watch the movie with his parents. He loved movies and he loved watching movies with his parents.

When the movie was done he went upstairs and got ready for bed. He said goodnight for his parents and went to his room. He had pulled the covers down and slipped inside the bed and fell instantly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Complete

Fifteen-year-old Tony gazed into his girlfriend Kelsey Thompson's eyes and smiled at her and then moved closer to her and kissed her. It was a Saturday and it was nice and sunny day. His Mom and Dad were outside and had allowed his girlfriend to come over. She was a pretty blonde haired girl with blue eyes. They had been dating for a couple of months. He had liked her since he had flirted with her when he was younger. He had seen her in the crowd when he was either playing Basketball or Football.

He had brought his hand up and put it on her back and took it away when he heard his Mom's voice as she cleared her voice. He looked up and saw that his Mom and Dad were there looking at him and smiled at them both.

"It's almost time to go." She said as she looked at the two of them. She allowed Kelsey to be there only until they had to go to his grandpa's house for dinner. His grandpa had retired a year ago and had put Henry in charge because he was the senior agent. His Dad had moved up to the senior agent spot. He seemed to like it. After all Henry was there first when his Dad had started working. He had been there before after his Grandpa retired and it hadn't been the same. He missed seeing his Grandpa at work, but knew that it was for the best.

"Okay, Mom." He said and then looked to Kelsey. "Sorry, Kelsey. I have to go to have dinner at my Grandpa's house."

"I have to go home for dinner anyways." She said as she kissed him. "See you on Monday." She replied as she got up and made her way towards her own house. She only lived two houses away.

"Do we have to give you the talk?" Asked his Mom.

"No, Mom. Remember you already gave me that talk." He said as he got up and made his way towards his room to change.

He loved his grandpa and looked forwards to dinnertime with him and his family. Sometimes he would help his grandpa with the boat in the basement. When he was done changing he went downstairs and they all made their way to the car.

He looked out the window as they made their way towards his grandpa's house. He couldn't wait until he got his own car and could go anywhere he wanted to go. They parked in the driveway and Tony had already unbuckled his seatbelt and walked up towards the house. His Mom and Dad were following. As Tony stepped up to the top step the door opened and he grinned at his grandpa's face.

"Hi, Grandpa." Tony said as he hugged him.

"How's my grandson?" He asked the boy.

"Good." He said as he stepped out of the way to let his Mom and Dad be hugged by his grandpa.

They ate and when it was over Gibbs told Tony to go downstairs to help with the boat and dessert would be served soon. Tony nodded and ran down the stairs and started working on the boat. He looked at the name and smiled. His parents had told him that Gibbs had been a father to a little girl named Kelly. He had seen some pictures once when Gibbs had showed him a photo album of his little girl and wife.

\----

Upstairs.

"We walked in on Tony and his girlfriend kissing. Not that that's a bad thing, but Tony had his hand under Kelsey's shirt and on her back. I asked him if we needed to do that talk again and he said we already had that talk. I don't know what to do. He's not that little boy anymore. He's growing up." Tim said as he told Gibbs what had happened. "It's hard for us to see him growing up. I still remember the tiny bundle that was on my doorstep the same cute little bundle who had gotten us back together." Tim grinned as he stared into Abby's eyes and she smiled back. She remembered that time. They had been together before, but then broke up. It had taken a cute little bundle to put them back together and they never looked back.

"I'm glad that he did. You're right though. It is hard for me to see him growing up. Next year he's going to be driving. He's not the little boy who wanted cuddles and bedtime stories."

"I'm sure you will do a good job in doing the right thing. I'm sure with you two that he will do the right thing too."

They talked a few more minutes and then the ice cream cake was taken out and then sliced and called Tony back up.

"Oh, I like ice cream cake." Tony said as he sat down.

"That is why I brought it, Tony."

He started eating and then asked for another piece.

"He's like a bottomless pit."

"Well, I am a growing boy." Tony said as he smiled at his Dad.

"That you are, Tony. That you are." His Dad replied.

When that was over they watched a movie and then it was time for them to go back home. Tony ran upstairs to get ready for bed and then came back downstairs to tell them goodnight. They both watched as their son made his way back towards the stairs to go back to his room.

They might not like it, but their little boy was growing up and they both hoped that he would make good decisions. All too soon Tony would be going off to college and he would be a young man. He would be out on his own. It worried them a little bit because their baby was going to be spreading his wings and making his own way into the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Complete

Tony stood in his newly to him dorm room and unpacked his things. His parents had helped him carry up the boxes from the car and sit them in his room. He loved his parents and loved that he was kind of free of them. He was going to live with a roommate and he also had his own room. His name was Jason Tyler. He had met him before and he was okay. He was going to hopefully get into a frat house, but he hadn't yet told his parents because he knew that if they did tell them that they would try to talk him out of it and he wanted to experience college life.

He had finally gotten through the hazing and had gotten into his chosen frat house. He had to live at the dorm room the first year, but that was okay. He would move into the frat house next year if he wanted to.

Years past and he had graduated from college. He had blown his knee in a football game, but that was okay. He had a backup plan and planned to become a policeman. He was in Baltimore and then finally became an NCIS Agent.

He wasn't as good as his Dad at working on the computer, but he was a good agent and fit into the team. His teammates loved him and he loved his teammates. They were like a second family and they often were over his parents house for Barbeques too.

He had asked Kelsey to marry him and she said yes. She was a beautiful bride and looked stunning in her white gown. They got married on a beautiful warm and sunny day. The sky was blue and not a cloud in the sky. His Mom was crying because her baby boy was getting married.

They went on their honeymoon to Hawaii and loved every minute of it. They even went to go visit various sites and walked on the beach. While they were there they brought souveniers for their families.

A year later Kelsey was pregnant with twins and when they were born Tony was inside the delivery room with her and the babies. The two sets of grandparents were in the waiting room trying to wait for news of the babies arrival.

Tony came out to the waiting room and told them that they had a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Anthony Timothy McGee and the girl's name was Grace Sarah McGee. When they moved Kelsey to a room the grandparents came into the room too. Tim and Abby looked at the two new additions and Tim whispered into his wife's ears.

"Our life is complete. We have a great and wonderful son, a beautiful daughter in law and two beautiful grandchildren."

"And it all started with a baby on your doorstep." Abby said as she smiled at her husband.

They watched their son hold his two babies and then kiss them each on the forehead and then leaned to his wife and kissed her.

"Our life is complete now." Tony whispered to his wife. Not knowing that hid kind of mirrored his own Dad's words before.

"Yes, yes it is." Kelsey said as she smiled at her husband.

The End


End file.
